Star Trek Voyager  Kalahari
by Steeleafan
Summary: Tom Paris creates a holo-program of the 21st century water park Wisconsin Dells Kalahari Resort, and Janeway and Seven become closer together. J/7, T/P, and a little T/N  Tuvok and Neelix,  Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**All I own in my idea nothing else. **

XXXXX

Tom Paris was beginning to be obsessed with the early 21st century. So obsessed in fact that he began watching their television shows, and was working on several holo programs one in particular he thought would be great for the crew. They could relax best, in The United State's Wisconsin Dells Kalahari resort. His wife agreed and asked if the Captain might order holo-leave with that program. Tom mixed it into his reports and made his Captain laugh out loud when she found it, she nodded to herself.

"Janeway to Lt. Paris"

"Yes Captain"

"Thank you for your interest in the 21st century and getting our crew to rest I will order it in the morning" She smiled as she told him. She pink night gown glowing in the dimly lit room. _This will be interesting. She thought before sipping her cup of coffee and taking a look at the rest of the reports. _

"_Alright everyone, we are in the middle of the Delta Quadrant and about a week away from any major star system so, I order everyone to frequently visit Lt. Paris's new program Kalahari 1. " This message started everyone's day nicely everyone that is except for Seven who was mildly annoyed at the concept of holo-leave, and was sure that she could somehow avoid it. No one would notice if she didn't join the "festivities" . At least she hoped no one would notice., however then the door chirped, and even with her back turned by the sound of her breath Seven knew that Captain Kathryn Janeway was now standing in the opening of the doors to Astrometrics._

"_Captain Janeway" Seven announced as if she had eyes in the back of her head. Without turning she added. "With what do you require my assisantance" Kathryn smiled and wondered if Seven could tell that as well. _

"_I ordered everyone to visit the holodeck" Her Captain explained. Seven raised an eyebrow confused. _

"_Yes"_

"_That means you too" Seven rolled her eyes. _

"_I do not understand what the purpose of such a program would be" Seven said as she turned to face her Captain. "However here, in Astrometrics I am needed"_

"_For what Seven?" Kathryn Janeway put on her pretending to be confused and interested face. _

"_I may be able to find a faster way to the Alpha quadrant" Kathryn laughed causing the muscles in Seven's stomach contract, and her chest hurt in a slightly pleasurable way. She lost her balance for a mili- second and had to hold on to the dash board. Kathryn noticed but the reason was something else. _

"_Seven" She placed her hand on her shoulder. " Are you alright?" Seven gulped nodding, looking into Kathryn's eyes did not help much, those eyes that showed concern, and compassion, but something else. What was that spark in her eye, she never noticed it when Kathryn looked at anyone else, but when she looked at Seven. She just didn't understand especially how she felt looking into those eyes. They made her feel protected and like nothing could stop her if she looked into those eyes, if Kathryn was by her side. _

_That thought stopped her and she looked away for a moment. _

"_I'm fine" She waved away the hand that was settled on her shoulder. _

"_Alright" Her Captain stepped back. "Then I expect you to join me and the rest of the senior staff tonight right after your duty shift is done , don't be late"_

"_Borg are never late" Seven pointed out. _

"_Unless they disagree with their Queen"_

"_Borg never disagree with their Queen"_

"_Yes but you are a Borg with free will aren't you"_

"_and my Queen is not always as efficient as the Borg Queen' Kathryn Janeway's eye brows raised in shock that her resident Borg had been so forward. _

"_Just be there Seven"_

"_I will comply" Seven answered, not really sure why she agreed. She must see the Doctor about these strange feelings she was having. These emotions as humans call them pleasant of course but not efficient. She could not waste time staring into someone's eyes all day long, though the thought did make her feel happy in a way she didn't understand. _


	2. Chapter 2

The holo-deck was packed with the Voyager crew and several holo-characters Seven rolled her eyes first in defeat then in annoyance. Everyone seemed to be zooming around on some sort of ramp with little pods racing around, a few other people were climbing on a giant rock wall, and some were going about an optical course, and most of the holo-characters were playing arcade games. Seven didn't understand the purpose of such activities but instead went in search for her Captain. She found her among Paris, Torres and Neelix. They were all going to use the strange looking pods to go around the course. Kathryn realized that Seven was watching them.

"Care to join us Seven?" She asked.

"Explain the purpose" Seven stated using her usual tone of "I don't care" mode.

"Well," Tom started. "These are go-carts, and we get in them, and race each other around in them"

"a primitive means of achieving honor" Seven stated again and Kathryn laughed.

"No Seven it's just a game"

"Like Velocity?"

"yes like Velocity" Seven considered it and then nodded. "I will comply" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Then get in a cart" Seven struggled to fit herself into the small vehicle. Suddenly the gate, before the carts opened and everyone started up their carts and went. Tom took the lead, with B'Elanna close behind, and Captain Janeway on her tail, Seven bummed into her Captain's bumper and Neelix couldn't even start his cart, pretty son B'Elanna fell behind, and the Captain soon game in first, with Seven on her tail. Then Neelix started his cart and followed behind B'Elanna. Tom was soon racing along side Seven with B'Elanna between and behind them. Then Seven quickly took the lead leaving her Captain in the dust, angry by the turn of events her Captain sped up and soon they were neck and neck. Neelix sped past B'Elanna and was gaining on Tom. Then all of the sudden both the Captain and Seven tied at the finish line leaving Tom next, B'Elanna third and Neelix last. The Captain and Seven leaped out of their carts and then Seven did something she didn't expect herself to do she and her Captain engaged in a high five.

"Nice work Seven"

"You too Captain I apologize Lt. you just weren't fast enough" Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Apparently not…I guess I'm better with flying vehicles" B'Elanna took his hand and led him away.

"Let's go over to the rock climbing wall' She urged him pointing at the next event.

"That sounds fun" Kathryn agreed. 'Would you care to join us Seven?"

"I will comply" Seven smiled as she followed her Captain noting the specific way that her hips glided from one side to the other. Seven was so intrigued that she almost fell into her Captain when she stopped. Thankfully Seven's reflexes were perfect and she nearly fell backwards stopping. Tom and B'Elanna had already started and Neelix has excused himself. Kathryn was getting her rope set up, and it was then that Seven realized she was staring. She quickly looked away and then grabbed a rope and hooked it to herself. The time it took her to hook her rope, made it so that Kathryn didn't even notice that Seven was staring. She soon caught up with Tom and B'Elanna her Captain not far behind. Soon Tom had reached the top and was going back down. B'Elanna followed, then as Seven reached the top she looked down and for a moment and was frightened. Her Captain was soon at her side. A hand on Seven's shoulder.

"Are you alright Seven?"

"It's just so high" Seven breathed trying not to look down. Kathryn realized it then.

"Seven you didn't realize that you were afraid of heights?"

"Not until now!" Seven shouted, frightened like a child. "Why did you not warn me, you are suppose to help me become more human not send me to my death"

"Seven calm down you are going to be alright" Seven suddenly gripped her Captain's hand for support, but that made her feel disy and she lost her balance on the rock and took her Captain with her as they quickly slid to the ground. Seven didn't let go of her Captain's hand when they landed in fact she only latched herself more firmly onto her Captain in sort of a side long hug. "Seven it's okay you're on the ground"

"That was the most horrid experience of my life" Seven gasped for air still clinging to her Captain.

"Really, what about when you were assimilated"

"Yes that is the most horrible experience but falling from that high height that is a very very close second" Kathryn laughed. "This is not humorous" Seven seemed to almost pout.

"I'm sorry Seven, it's just, that, that was very funny" Kathryn Janeway's husky voice became huskier and Seven felt her stomach try to sprout wings and carry her away, but it couldn't get off the ground and the only reason she was still standing was because she was still holding onto her Captain.

"I think I better get to sick bay"

"I'll walk you there" Her Captain offered placing her arm under Seven's and escorting her to sick bay.

XXXXXX

The Doctor helped his Captain bring Seven to the bio bed.

"I think I can take it form here Captain, I will give you a full report later" The Captain seemed surprised at being ordered around but apparently the Doctor had his reasons, so she left him to it certain that he was capable of taking care of her..of Seven. When she left it seemed that Seven was relieved. The Doctor went back to scanning Seven.

"What happened?"

"I…think humans refer to it as a panic attach"

"No I mean what happened ?"

"I slipped on a rock on the climbing rock wall, and the Captain and I fell"

"But the Captain is fine"

"We were secured around our waists"

"Ahhh so why did you have a panic attach"

"It seems" Seven stated in annoyance. "that I am afraid of heights"

"Hmm" The Doctor thought. "Do you remember anything from when you were a child that may result in that fear"

"Actually when I looked down from that height, I did have a flash of memory, from when I was a little girl going for a hike with my father, it was getting dark and I couldn't see where I was going and I fell down a small cliff I believe I broke my ankle"

"There was evidence of a once broken ankle when I first examined you" Seven nodded.

"That must be it"

"I have a question Seven why did you slip you are a very agile woman"

"Yes well there is something else"

"What would that be?" The Doctor seemed intrigued as he studied his patient.

"The reason I fell is because when I was frightened I grabbed the Captain's hand and this caused an unusual reaction inside me"

"What sort of reaction?"

"It made me feel disy, and then when we had landed safely she spoke to me, and all of the sudden my stomach"

"Yes?"

"It felt as if something was alive inside and trying to lift me higher but it wasn't unpleasant…it was actually quite acceptable."

"Oh that's nothing to worry about" Seven seemed confused.

"If the Captain was not holding me up I would have fallen from my reaction"

"I guess that makes sense, this is your first experience with love so I wouldn't doubt that your reactions might cause some unbalance."

"Love?"

"Yes it seems you have fallen in love with our Captain"

"What?"

"What do you experience when you are around the Captain?"

"That depends"

"On what"

"Weather she is looking into my eyes, avoiding me, touching my arm, and how close she is"

"What happens when she looks into your eyes"

"I feel as though my whole body is melting"

"and when she avoids you"

"I feel empty"

"if she touches you?"

"My skin tingles where her fingers are, and the rest of my body, feels like it's all moving towards that point, as if there are small insects that want her touch"

"and when she is close to you?"

"I can't breath"

"If anything were to happen to the Captain"

"I…I"

"What?"

"I can't imagine life without her, my existence revolves around her"

"If that isn't love, everything I've read about it is wrong"

"I think I will have to agree Doctor, I am in love with the Captain"

"Get some rest Seven, after a while you will be able to control your responses to the Captain"

"I don't wish to control them"

"I mean that you will be able to make it so that your reactions don't show as much"

"That would be acceptable"

"It's going to be okay Seven"

"How should I proceed"

"Just do whatever feels natural" Seven nodded unsure of what "whatever feels natural" could mean.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the whole crew of Voyager was on the holo-deck, and Seven knew that her Captain was there as well. So without being ordered to do so, she went to the holo-deck but not before, asking the Doctor what attire would be appropriate. She tried looking for a swimsuit it was hard to find one she found aesthetically pleasing. However Seven arrived before the program was shut down. She found that as she came through the holo-deck doors everyone stared in her direction. She had always been aware that she was physically attractive to humans, but she felt herself unaffected by their stares, but hoped that her Captain's reaction was just like theirs. She smiled at the thought of how her Captain might react when she saw Seven.

She rounded a corner past a few whirl pools and some water slides. Before she found her Captain getting ready to embark on a "lazy river". Then however her Captain glanced Seven's way and her reaction was quite acceptable to Seven. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, she simply seemed to "not be able to take her eyes off of her". Seven realized then that she was very grateful to have chosen what the Doctor referred to as a bikini, a nice light blue one that matched her eyes. Then all of the sudden Seven looked down past the face, and saw that the Captain looked absolutely stunning. Her swimsuit was a one piece silk and black it was easier to see her curves then in her Starfleet uniform. She found herself mimicking her Captain's actions and her knees began to buckle and she noted that her stomach seemed to sprout wings again.

"Seven" The Captain finally found her voice as she shouted at Seven from just a meter away. Seven found that her legs did work, as she walked towards her Captain. Once she reached her Captain Janeway reached out a hand and slid her fingers into Seven's without thinking, but then she realized what she did and started to release the hand, but Seven held on tighter. The Captain really didn't have any objections except that she felt herself becoming unbalanced. "Would you like to accompany us on our lazy river ride Seven?" She asked, The Doctor, Neelix, Tom, B'Elanna, Chakotay, and Tuvok looked at the clasped hands almost staring.

"That is…acceptable" Seven was searching for a word before she looked down at their hands again feeling the connection grow with every second. This seemed natural to her, and she didn't even have to do anything. She watched as Neelix got into a tube however he had a bit of a difficulty getting down the water and Tuvok had to help.

"Mr. Neelix, I will assist you" Tuvok pushed Neelix and Neelix smiled back as he went down the water.

"Thank you Mr. Vulcan" and it was strange, because as Mr. Neelix was out of sight there was a smile on Tuvok's face as well. Which was of course noted in everyone's diary for the rest of eternity as the day Tuvok smiled. Tuvok soon followed, B'Elanna and Tom took a double tube. Chakotay his own and so did the Doctor which just left one double left.

"Well Seven go ahead and get in first" Seven released her Captain's hand and instantly regretted it. Her hand was now cold, still tingling, but she desperately missed the contact. However she concluded that the faster she got in the tube the faster she could resume holding her Captain's hand, if she found a way to do it discreetly. Because she watched the others get in the tube she knew how, however she didn't expect the water to be so cold. She shivered, but quickly got into the tube. Her Captain followed suit, and then used the wall to push the tubes away, but was surprised when once they got moving Seven grabbed her hand. Kathryn nearly fell out of the tube in shock, but when she looked at Seven, Seven was looking in the other direction and her cheeks seemed to be a little bit darker red then usual. She then realized that Seven didn't want to explain why she grabbed her hand, but Kathryn realized that as she had grabbed Seven's hand Seven didn't want to let go. Kathryn loved the contact, it made her feel, alive. Seven looked relaxed, and Kathryn had to admit she felt relaxed as well until a small waterfall landed on their heads making them jerk and laugh in the water, and then all of the sudden, Seven leaned forward across the middle of the tube and captured Kathryn's lips in her own in a sheering kiss. This shocked her Captain beyond all belief, however she found that the only thing she knew was Seven, she saw her face in her mind and felt only her, it was amazing. Once Seven broke the contact Kathryn drew in a deep breath and found that once again Seven was looking away from her again. They would definitely need to talk about this later. Kathryn thought to herself. Their hands were still clasped together and Kathryn was thankful for that. Even though she wished she could go back to where it was just Seven everywhere she excepted that part of Seven was still clinging to her. She sighed, she had experience with love, but nothing this strong, not even with Mark, she felt the need to be in her presence always. What did Seven feel? Why did she kiss her? Was it simply curiosity?

Did she feel as strongly as Kathryn did?


End file.
